For the love of Yuki
by AngelBabyKagome14
Summary: A normal lunch caused a new beggining. Oneshot.


For the love of Yuki

"Zero!" called his best friend. "Wait for me please." He slowed his pace waiting for her to catch up, "Pshh, you're so slow." he said wrapping his arms around his best friend Yuki Kuran.

Yuki was the prettiest girl he had ever seen, her pale skin and golden brown eyes. The thick hair so long, so dark almost black flowing freely in the wind. The presence she gave as she walked in to the room, the elegance the grace showed as she presented herself caused him to pawn over her, love her, yet she never had the slightest inckling. He would stare at her from across the room, wishing, waiting for the perfect moment to tell her how he felt.

"Yuki, wanna grab lunch?" he spoke, with a hopeful tone. "I thought you'd never ask. What sounds good to you? I'm thinking Chow Mein." He laughed. "Heh, alright, lets go," he spoke wrapping his arm around her neck.

They walked to Yuki's favorite place to eat, and grabbed their food. "Yuki can I um, tell you something?" Zero spoke in a soft voice almost hoping she wouldnt hear him. "Yeah Zero" slurp "what is it?" He swallowed hard, nearly choking on his anxiety. "Yuki please don't laugh" swallowing once more "I kinda-" she decided to cut him off. "Zero, I know you like me, you don't have to tell me that. Your my best friend, and I would do everything for you." He sighed, " No Yuki, you don't understand. I don't just like you, I kind of well, um, love you." Yuki spit her food out suprised by what he had just told her. She sat there no words were spoken and it began to frighten him. "Yuki you dont have to feel the same, I just thought it would be better if you knew how I truly feel about you." He stood up and began to walk away. "Zero" she whispered, "please don't leave me yet." she held her head down crying. She wasnt sad or even mad, she was elated on the inside, but so shocked on the outside. How didn't she know that he loved her, how was she so blind.

"Yuki." He spoke her name in a quiet breath, standing ten feet away from her. In one quick instance she jumped from her seat and walked to him. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you Zero. Please don't run away. You shocked me, my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't speak, Im sorry, please dont leave." She spoke those words after she kissed him. He grabbed her and kissed her so passionately, filled with such emotion, it seemed as if everything but them stopped and disappeared. "Zero" she mouthed breaking the kiss "be my first."

They walked to the house Yuki had lived at with her brother Kaname Kuran. They walked inside, and started kissing. "YUKI!" Kaname yelled grabbing her arm cauing her to fall to the ground. Zero stood stunned by what he just saw. Kaname raised his fist at Yuki, "Zero leave please, you shoudn't see this." She spoke with fear in her voice. Zero jumped in from of Yuki catching Kaname's fist in his hand. "You, Kaname will not hit the person I love." Kaname dropped his fist, then pulled it back once more and started to swing. "This is my home, you will not disrepect me in my home." In the instance, as those words were spoken, Zero lost it. He grabbed Kaname by the coller of his shirt, throwing him on the floor. He grabbed Yuki's hand and ran out the door. "You can stay at my home as long as you need to. I will not let you go back there." He said holding her. "I need clothes Zero." He smiled at her. "My dearest, your life is much more important then your clothes. Material possesions are replaceable, however, you are not. I cannot risk loosing you now considering I just now got you." They walked to his home, it was small, not nearly as big as Kaname's.

It was a one bedroom, one bathroom apartment. There wasn't much to it but it was her home. 'It was her home' she thought again, 'her home with Zero.' He escorted her to his room, and layed her on his bed. "Yuki are you alright?" She looked up at him with lustful eyes. They shined of gold, it made his heart sink. She kissed him, hoping, longing for him. "Zero please make me yours." No more words were spoken and he kissed her, slowing moving his lips down her body inch by inch. He unbuttoned her shirt button by button, slowly almost trembling. "Zero" she whispered "Are you a um vir-g-gg-in?" moaning from his touch. He sat himself up and looked at her. " Well no Yuki Im not. I wasnt in love with the girl but I couldn't help it." He spoke embarresed. Hoping she wouldn't reject him, over the new found news. "Its alright Zero, I just wanted to know. Please continue." He kissed her neck once more, slowing caressing her breast. She slid her elbows under her so he could unclasp the bra. Removing it from her shoulder, softly, he kissed her chest, admiring her beauty. He slid his tongue along her chest, going over both breast, causing her to let out a soft moan. He took this very slow, making every second memorable. His hands wandered down to her heat, and he slid off her dress and panties. He pushed her legs up with his hands and licked her vaginal lips, playing with her clit with his thumb, making her moan uncontrollably. He slowly ended one finger inside her, causing her to gasp, then two making her moan. He pushed them in and out of her making her wet, the wetter she got, the harder he became. He stood up removing his cloths, she staired at his rock hard abs. He was beautiful to her, so strong, full of so much passion it caused her to smile, and fill with excitement. "Yuki, my love, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked making sure she was truly ready. "Please Zero I only want you." With those few words, he entered her. She whimpered in pain, but with more thrusts it went away and shear pleasure overpowered her causing her to scream. He continued to thrust in her, picking her up and setting her on her knees, him sitting on the bed as she road him. He never felt so much pleasure, so much passion course through him. "Oh Yuki I love you." He spoke as they climaxed together.

They cuddled in the bed, as he kissed her neck. "I would do anything for you, my Yuki, your my world. Its all for your love." She smiled, and fell asleep on his chest. He kissed her forehead, knowing she would forever be his, as he was hers.


End file.
